Blue Butterfly
by Empv
Summary: After being dumped by their loved ones,Luka and Kagami are left to learn how to move on and to love.
1. Chapter 1:Stumble Across The Sidewalk

Kagami had just come back from after school fencing class. She was looking down as she walked out of the school building.

"Today was the worse fencing experience I ever had..",she thought sadly.

Tears start streaming down her face..

Luka was walking out of the store. He just bought his new guitar and is on his way back home when on his way back home, he stumbled into Kagami.

"Oof!",grunted Luka as the both of them tried to stop from falling into each other.

"Kagami!?",shouted Luka.

He was stunned to see her. He totally recognized Kagami from the time they went ice skating with Marinette and Adrian.

"Luka!?",shouted Kagami.

The two of them both got up.

"Where did you come from!?",asked Kagami.

"Oh..uh I just came back from the guitar store and bought a new guitar and what about you?",asked Luka. "Just came back from after school fencing. It was horrible..."gloomed Kagami sadly.

"What happened?",asked Luka.

"Oh it's just that Adrian left me...",shared Kagami.

"What!? But he seems like a nice guy!"said Luka in shock.

"Turns out he fell for stupid Marinette!",cried Kagami upset.

Luka tried to calm her down as she started to cry.

"Let's talk about it how it happened. I'll take you to my house. We can spend time together to talk about it alright?",asked Luka.

Kagami stopped crying and quickly nodded,

"Okay, then, let's go to my house.",sais Luka.

He and Kagami walked off to Luka's house.


	2. Chapter 2:Luka’s Home

Luka and Kagami walked all the way to Luka's house. Kagami expected it to be a fancy mansion, just like the one she had. When they finally got to the house, it turned out to be a rusty boat house.

Kagami's mouth was open by the time they got to the boat house,

"This is my home."introduced Luka nicely.

Thr plank lifted down, Luka's younger sister Juleka walked down the plank to see who it is,

"Welcome home, Luka.",said Juleka happily.

She hugged her older brother. After the two siblings finished hugging each other,Juleka looked over to see who was with her brother.

"Luka, who is this?

Juleka "Oh hehe, this is , she is going to be staying with us for a while, until her mom picks her upn .

Is okay with mom by the way where is she?", asked Luka.

"Oh uh

"Oh.",saidpLuka as he laughed along with Juleka. Most knew how goofy their mom could be,after a long laugh,Luka turned over to Kagami and reached out his hand "

"Ready to step into the boat?". Luka Kagami thought about it for a while.

Kagami nodded as she takes Luka's hand as they walked in together.


	3. Chapter 3:My Mother

When Luka and Kagami reached Luka's bedroom, all that Luka did was put the guitar he got away while Kagami tried to call her mom to tell her she's at Luka's house. Kagami's mother didn't pick up the phone, so ,Kagami had no choice but to hang up. She had no choice but to wait for her mom to drive here to ask her how fencing was.

"Is everything okay?",asked Luka.

He noticed that Kagami hung up her cellphone with a sigh. Kagami turned around back to Luka,

"Oh it's nothing...",said Kagami.

Luka puts a hand on Kagami's shoulder,

"Kagami, we are here to talk. You can tell me anything.",said Luka softly.

"Oh okay, it's just that my mom wouldn't pick up her phone to talk to me.",shared Kagami.

"Really? I see, why's that?",asked Luka.

"It's just she's very busy and when she's not busy she expects the best in me. She will probably be mad at me for not dating Adrien anymore.", mumbled Kagami.

"What-what kind of mother does that!?",annoyed Luka shook his head in disbelief almost making Kagami laugh

"My mom.. apparently.",laughed Kagami a little.

She looked at Luka, "Hey, at least she's not as weird as my mom, probably .",said Luka.

This made Kagami laugh even more.

"So tell me, Kagami, what happened between you and Adrien?.",said Luka.

Kagami sighed again, "It's a long story."


	4. Chapter 4:The Long Story

Both Luka and Kagami sat on the bed together. They were thinking why did Adrien left Kagami?

"It was a break after practice, Adrien brought me to a bench nearby the school saying that he's not ready to start a relationship and he has eyes for another girl. He said we could be "friends." recalled Kagami angrily and yet sadly.

Her spine started shivering at that memory. Luka was in silence the whole time as Kagami was trying to lean closer into Luka's arm.

"The same thing happened to me.",began Luka.

Kagami's eyes widened in shock as she tried to straighten herself up from Luka's arm to pay attention to him.

"Yesterday, when me and Marinette were walking home from school, I asked her if I could take her home. Before I went home, She stood for a while, I thought she saw a ghost or something. It turned out she was not interested and said that she was saving it for a another boy she liked. Of course I completely respected that. Thinking about it right now made me feel upset. I really thought she really liked me because of the way I played the guitar.",said Luka.

there was a moment of silence between the two until Kagami finally had the chance to speak up "Luka, you can't think a girl liked you because of the way you played the guitar. Just think of a girl liking the way your personality is.",said Kagami.

Luka looked over at Kagami thinking about what she just said. She blinked and that made Luka flustered.

"Thank you Kagami for saying that.",he said.

Kagami could say a word back to him but both of them heard a car horn honked outside. That is when Kagami hopped out of bed to get her stuff together and ran outside knowing what that car horn was...it was her mother.


	5. Chapter 5:Kagami’s Mother

As both Luka and Kagami ran off of Luka's houseboat, they both slowed down at the same time.

They saw the car slow dow as the window rolled down at the same time. Kagami's mother was already glaring at her angrily,

"Kagami Tsurugi, what the heck are you doing in that boy's houseboat!?"called out Kagami's mother angrily.

"Nothing Mother, we were just hanging.",shrugged Kagami.

She took one look at Luka before looking back at her mom. She worried that her mom would not believe her about what she said.

The redness on her mother's face slowly faded. Carefully she had turned away from looking through the opened window of her car and strategically laid her head down against the seat.

"Well then, get in Kagami.",she said.

Before Kagami got in the car, she took a few steps forward the vehicle. Then stopped herself just to take one more look back at Luka, who is still watching, to see if she would get into the vehicle

"Um..goodbye Luka.",said Kagami.

"Oh um..bye, Kagami.",said Luka.

He waved back towards her then finally Kagami had gotten into the car.

"Buckle your seat Kagami, we now have some explaining to do.", saidKagami's mother seriously. Kagami buckled her seat with no questions. Luka was still standing, as the car to drive off away from Luka's boat house.


	6. Chapter 6:Car Ride

There was silence during the car ride, Kagami and her mother, didn't say a word to each other ever since Kagami's mother picked up her daughter from Luka's boat house. Kagami was in the middle of thinking about what to say to her mother, since she already told her that they have some "explaining" to do. What kind of explaining they have to do exactly? It looked like neither of them were going to be starting the conversation. So with all this awkward silence going on in the car, Kagami gulped down the last of her water bottle.

After she was finished,she spent the rest of her time staring off through the window. She took a deep breath and looked over at her mother who seems to be staring off. Then she seemed to be staring at the back of the front seat that the driver was sitting in. The driver seemed not to notice. All he did was focus on the road to get them back home.

"Mom.",she began,

Kagami's mother looks over at her.

"Yes?",she asked.

"What is the explaining we have to do?" ,asked Kagami curiously.

She was nervously worried about what her mother may say or do then after the next moment of silence ended Kagami's mother looked away from her daughter in a huff

"Mom, why didn't you say anything!?", shouted Kagami

"You can't be hanging out with boys like "that",Kagami, you know that.",grunted Kagami's mother in a cold and harsh tone.

Kagami gasped to what her mother said. She couldn't believe that her mother would be so cruel towards Luka! Luka seemed pretty nice. She didn't know why her mother would say anything negative about Luka

"But mother he was real nice to me..." began Kagami.

Kagami's mother shushed her,

"I think our real conversation will be what happened between you and that Adrien boy. Where would you chose to go after that when we get home okay.",said Kagami's mother firmly.

Kagami tried to get a word out but couldn't so...so without a word Kagami nodded as a way of response to her. Kagami went back to leaning her head against her seat, so ,she could look out of the window until the time with them arriving home came.


	7. Chapter 7:You Like Her

After Kagami was gone, Luka went back to his room. That was inside of the boat house that he,Juleka and his mom had always lived in. He wanted to practice a song on his new guitar. He had just gotten it from the store, so as he was playing it he had then spotted his sister walking in and seeing him while he was playing the guitar

"Where's Kagami?",she asked.

"Oh she just left.",answered Luka trying to focus on working on the strings to his guitar.

"Oh I see.",said Juleka.

She double checked to see where Kagami was before she realized that her brother was telling the truth.

"You upset that's she's gone?"asked Juleka with a smirk on her face.

"Ppsh..no! She had to go back to her family. I respect her for that.",said Luka as he continued paying the guitar

"Respect her for that...that means you like her.",realized Juleka.

"Of course I like her! Why didn't I invite her in the first place?",wondered Luka.

"No you like her,like her.",said Juleka teasingly.

This made Luka's cheeks start to blush as he turned to his younger sister

"No,I do not! She's just a friend.",s ,Luka as he tries to continue practicing his guitar in peace.


End file.
